Judith Myers
Category:Characters | aliases = Judith Margaret Myers | film = | franchise = Halloween film series | image = | notability = | type = Whore | race = | gender = | base of operations = Myers residence, Haddonfield, Livingston County, Illinois | known relatives = Donald Myers (father) Edith Myers (mother) Michael Myers (brother) Cynthia Myers (sister) Jamie Lloyd (niece) John Tate (nephew) Steven Lloyd (grand-nephew) | status = | born = November 10th, 1947 Halloween (1978); date revealed on headstone | died = October 31st, 1963 | 1st appearance = Halloween (1978) | final appearance = | actor = Sandy Johnson }} Judith Myers is a character featured in the 1978 slasher film Halloween as well as the 2007 remake by Rob Zombie. In the original film, Judith Myers is played by actress and former Playboy playmate Sandy Johnson. In the remake, she is played by actress Hanna Hall. Biography Judith Myers was the eldest child of Donald and Edith Myers and the older sister of Michael and Cynthia Myers. In 1963, Judith was dating a blonde-haired boy named Danny. In May of that year, Judith and Danny took a trip to nearby Russellville, but their parents insisted that she should take young Michael along with them. Judith ditched Michael to go have sex in the grass with Danny, leaving Michael to his own devices. Michael disrupted his sister's love play when he appeared before her covered in blood and holding a dead rabbit in his hands. Judith was deeply disturbed by this, but knew better than to tell her parents, or else she would have to explain why she wasn't keeping an eye on her brother while this occurred. Halloween: The First Death of Laurie Strode #2 Five months later, Judith was tasked with taking her brother out trick 'r treating on Halloween night. Just like before, Judith ignored Michael in favor of spending some quality time with Danny. Michael entertained himself, dressing up in a clown costume for Halloween. After Danny left, Judith went upstairs. Michael took a butcher knife from the kitchen, silently stalked up the stairs into Judith's room and stabbed her to death. Following this incident, Michael was remanded to the care of Smith's Grove Sanitarium in Warren County. Fifteen years later, Michael broke out of Smith's Grove. He returned to Haddonfield and stole his sister's headstone from the cemetery. He brought it to the Wallace residence where he placed it on a bed in the upstairs bedroom. He placed the body of Annie Brackett, another babysitter who failed in her duties, beneath the headstone. Halloween (1978) Notes & Trivia * * Playing the role of Judith Myers is Sandy Johnson's third feature film and her first horror film. She has appeared in five movies in total between 1978 and 1979. * Actress Sandy Johnson was the Playboy Playmate of the Month for June, 1974. * Although the character was only supposed to be fifteen at the time of her death, actress Sandy Johnson was twenty-four when she played the role of Judith Myers. Family * Donald Myers (father, deceased) * Edith Myers (mother, deceased) * Michael Myers (brother) * Cynthia Myers (sister, deceased) * John Tate (nephew) * Jamie Lloyd (niece, deceased) The existence of this character is considered apocryphal as Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later and Halloween: Resurrection ignores the events of the 4th-6th films. * Steven Lloyd (grand-nephew) As the existence of Jamie Lloyd is considered apocryphal, so too is the existence of her son, Steven. See also External Links * * Judith Myers at the Horror House * Judith Myers at the Halloween Wiki References Keywords Butcher knife; Characters who are stabbed to death; Female topless nudity; Halloween; Michael Myers; Michael Myers' victims; Token whore; Victim ---- Category:Halloween (1978)/Characters Category:Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989)/Miscellaneous Category:1947/Character births Category:1963/Character deaths Category:Characters with biographies